


What They Hate The Most

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place a few months after the original story. Ponyboy is still getting over the death of his long time crush and best friend Johnny Cade when he meets Chase, could there be somebody like him in a small Oklahoma town in 1964?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

~Ponyboy's POV~

I went to his grave almost every day for months, I missed him so much it hurt to think about it... That night when I found out that Johnny didn't make out alive. 'Why'd you have to do it?' I thought 'Johnny you were so brave but I couldn't save you.' Since now was my only friends were my only real friends especially after I came out he wasn't only a greaser but a "fag" to most people. It was hard losing Johnny and now it was ten times worse, the gang was always being targeted just because of me, and I stopped going to school. Since I constantly got death threats and was getting beat up after school, even other Greasers shunned me. I knew I couldn't change who I am, but sometimes I just wish I could have hidden it better. Cherry was right, us Greasers do have too many emotions. I bet none of the Socs have this problem.

I walked down the road lost in my thoughts. I always carried a switchblade on me ever since... ugh, I hate thinking about him. Johnny was my first love and I don't think I could ever have another. But one could try. Before I knew it, I was near the West Side. I had been going to Randy's house since he for some reason still talks to me, but I stopped when I saw a kid outside his garage, I didn't recognize him, he must be the new kid I heard about. I didn't know much about him except that his dad is tuff and tough. I heard that they were from the mob, But that's probably just a rumour, Hopefully. I took a closer look at what he was doing and I gasped, it was a very familiar task that I was pretty used to doing on a normal basis by now, he was washing spray paint off the garage door. It read: 'GOD HATES FAGS!'. How original... Haven't seen that before. Before I had realized that I was staring the kid turned around. He looked embarrassed, but he didn't say anything.

Before I knew what I was doing my feet were carrying me towards him, "Hey, my name's Ponybo-", before I could finish he cut me off, "What do you want, Greaser?" I could tell he was trying to be confident but faltering. I guess I was kinda intimidating because I had grown quite a lot in the past few months. "Damn, just wondering if you need any help. I'm very experienced in washing insults off my garage." He looked skeptical like I was about to say it was all a joke and then jump him, to be honest that's what any normal Greaser would have done. But clearly I'm no normal Grease. "And why is that?" he inquired suspiciously, "Well," I started, I had already come out but I was always nervous telling new people about it, even if they seem to be in the same boat that I'm in, "Same reason you seem to have." He looked surprised, a lot of people are, I don't exactly look like the stereotype. Also it not really common to have this so called 'disease' I seem to have caught.

"Well..." he pursed his lips, "that would be really nice of you. Name's Chase, but my friends call me Angel, Well my old friends used to." his face dropped. "Yeah I heard you just moved here, where from?" I asked, he had a northern accent but I couldn't place it. It's not like I'd ever been out of the county none the less state. "I'm from Boston," he stated "We moved because of my dad's," he paused, "Work," he finished. "I came for a fresh start too but... I don't know how it got out that..." he trailed off.

"Well!" I said trying to change the subject. "Let's get to work! This door won't clean itself." he looked surprised as if he had just noticed the paint for the first time. "Oh yeah I almost forgot!" he said as he picked up his rag and handed another to me. "Thanks for helping me I didn't think that there would be someone like me here in the middle of Oklahoma." "Well I didn't think someone would ever be like me here." I replied. Which was true. It was like "Angel" was sent from heaven just for me.

"By the way how'd ya get that nickname." "Oh," his cheeks flushed a bright red. I wasn't sure why but all a sudden I felt bad. But why? He wouldn't tell me a nickname and not be prepared to explain. Would he? "Well my friends and I had liked to shoplift, nothing important just like records, cigarettes, and whenever we got caught I could just talk our way out of it, I was an angel." He looked embarrassed, I don't know why, we shoplifted all the time, if he could talk his way out, that's awesome. But that's the Greasers is it bad when a Soc did it?

"Oh really that's tuff." And I realized that he wouldn't know Greaser slang so I corrected myself "I mean that's cool, believe it or not my real name is Ponyboy." "Wow I was just about to ask you about that. What a cool name," he thought for a second "I mean tuff." he smirked. I blushed a bit a Soc wouldn't be caught dead using 'dirty Greaser slang' like that. Before we knew it we were almost finished we had fun while doing it too.

When we finally finished I asked him if he was doing anything later. He looked surprised but flattered. "R-r-really? W-well not really n-no." he stuttered. "Well yeah you're new to town and everything so maybe you wanted to check out the drive-in?" I said "Well sure! Well I'm pretty sure, I'll have to ask my dad first..." he trailed off "Mm how bout I meet you there and if I don't show I'm sorry, I just haven't really," "It's fine!" I cut him off "I hope you can make it but it's fine if you can't! If you can go I'll meet you at the end of your street at around 7:30" I smiled but he still looked downtrodden "Speaking of my dad, he should be home soon so," I could take the hint, he probably didn't want his dad to see me which is understandable but it still hurt a bit. "That's fine. See ya!" I waved as I left and he did the same. When I was down the street a bit I saw his dad pull in as he scrambled to hide the cleaning supplies. For the first time in my life I was glad my parents were gone.

Pretty soon I was back to walking lost in my thoughts. That was the first time I've ever asked a guy out since I never had the guts to try Johnny. Johnny. His name rang in my head again. I remember that I told myself that I'd take a year to try and get over him and if not... Suddenly my thought were interrupted by Chase.

Chase was interesting; he was shy but once you were friends he could be very outgoing, and he was definitely cute. But not cute in a puppy way like Johnny was, but he was cute in a cool but introverted way. I really did hope he showed up, I'll have to go get cleaned up and dressed, and I should probably tell Darry he might worry if I were gone, but not much. He didn't really like that I was gay, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. By the time I got home it was 5:30 and Darry was nowhere to be seen. Sodapop was stretched out on the couch reading the paper.

"Hey Ponyboy, what's up." "Not much. Have you seen Darry anywhere?" "Nah he's working late tonight, you know how he is. What do ya need him for?" Soda inquired with a smirk. Soda was cool with me and didn't consider it any different than if I liked girls. "Well, I might be going to the drive-in tonight with someone." I said quietly "Really!" he perked up excited to hear more details. "Well, you know how a new kid just moved here, well-" before I could finish I was cut off.

"Wait there ain't no new Greasers round, do you mean that Soc down in the West Side?" he said suspiciously. I knew he wouldn't care if it was a guy but if it was a Soc, that was a different story. "Well, yeah. But he's from Boston the only reason he's not a Greaser is 'cause he moved into the West end and not the East. He don't got a fancy car or anything." I explained to Soda, I hadn't actually seen if he had a car or not but he didn't really say anything about me being a Greaser or anything. "I don't want you going anywhere with a Soc. It could be a trick or something, maybe he's not really... you know..." he trailed off "He didn't seem like he was joking, I had helped him clean spray paint off his garage door! Can't you just let me have something! It's the only chance I'll ever get in this goddamn town and I won't let you ruin it!" I testified. He looked hurt, Sodapop and I don't fight much but when we do it blows up.

"What's the commotion about in here." Darry yelled as he came in the front door, we hadn't even heard him come in. Before Soda could protest I asked "Can I go to the drive-in tonight?" "I don't see why not, wait, with who?" "Some Soc boy!" Soda interjected. I glared at him, great now I won't even get to see if he shows up. Darry thought about for a second the he proclaimed "Sure, but be back by 12:00, and no funny business, you're still only fifteen." Soda looked appalled until Darry muttered something in his ear then he perked up a bit. If Darry was mean to me before now it was worst, now most of the time he seemed more sincere with his insults.

I would have been suspicious if I wasn't so happy, I ran off to go take a quick shower then I got dressed. By the time I was done it was 7:00 and so I started to Chase's house and was there by 7:27, I don't think I've ever made it to the West Side so quickly even when I was going to a rumble. This was my first real date and everything so I hope it goes right, if it goes at all. As soon as I finished my thought I heard yelling, "You better be back by 11:00 or else you're gonna fuckin' get it!" The man had a heavy accent and as soon as I heard the reply I knew who it was, "Yes sir we'll be back don't you worry sir." it was Chase's voice, which means, that man must be his father. Man I don't want to get on his bad side for mine and Chase's good, I'll get him back by 10:45.

As soon as Chase turned out of his yard I saw his face light up as he waved. "Hey Pony! How are ya?" "I'm good, how about you?" He looked back at his house, "Much better now that you're here." he replied with a smile. "Well," I said, "Let's get going!" We walked down the street talking and I showed him all the sights to see. (If you could call them that.) I showed him Socs and Greaser territories and neutral hangouts. When we finally got to the movie theater we watched a movie with our two favorite actors Paul Newman and Dick Van Dyke. I remember I said I didn't like to go to the movies with people but this time it was okay, we had sat out on a blanket that I bought and watched the movie until about 30 minutes in I snuck a quick glance at Chase.

He was in a short sleeve shirt that showed off his muscles well, I remember he said that he used to be quarterback on his football team back in Boston. He was small but well built he looked as if he ran fast, I hoped he would join the track team. Since he's not from around here he probably didn't know how cold it got at night. As soon as I thought that he visibly shivered. "Forgot a jacket I see?" I inquired concerned. "Yeah," another shiver, "I didn't think it'd get so cold at night" I considered giving him my jacket, it was a bit big on me length wise so it would be far too big for him. Even though he was a year older than me I was about 4 inches taller than him. But I offered to share it with him, he look surprised but thankful he accepted the offer ardently. So I took my arm out of one of the sleeves and draped it over him, as soon as we touched I felt a hot surge rush to my cheeks as I blushed profusely. I quickly covered my face so he couldn't see as I turned back to the movie.

A little while later I started to get hungry so I got up to go to the concessions "Do you want anything?" I asked "Umm," he thought for a second, "Some popcorn would be nice.. If you don't mind." He asked "Sure!" I said pleasantly as I went to go get the food. When I got back he was watching the film contently so I plopped down next to him handing him the food. He went to grab some money out of his pocket and I stopped him,"It'll be my treat tonight." I said I wanted to be a gentleman tonight. "I have to pay you back somehow," he said with a smirk. "Well you don't have t-" I was cut off with a kiss to the cheek. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SOC!" someone boomed. I turned around surprised to see Soda pointing accusingly at Chase.

People had turned to see what the commotion was and sneered when they saw who it was. Chase looked surprised, and scared, I don't blame him. Sodapop was pretty intimidating, he had built up even more muscle to "Protect his kid brother" I found it unneeded but he doesn't listen to anyone anyways. "Sodapop Curtis! What do you think you're doing here!" I asked accusingly. "What are you doing here, with a Soc!" he retorted, even though he knew full well why I was there with a Soc. I glared at him in a way that if looks could kill he'd be six feet under.

I grabbed Chase's hand and dragged him away "Come on." I grumbled, I didn't try to be so rough but I couldn't help it. I was fuming, I couldn't believe Soda would spy on me, I didn't beliv- Wait Darry. He had to have put Soda up to this, but why? I knew he didn't exactly like it but this was low, even for him, I mean co-. "-nyboy? Ponyboy? Hello?" I had just realized Chase was talking to me.

"Sorry." I apologized. "I just can't believe they would," "It's fine. Anyway have you got the time?" I checked my watch "Shoot!" I exclaimed. "It's 10:30!" And with that we were up and running again. When we got to Chase's house it was 10:45. Now that's the fastest I've ever gotten to the West Side. When we were at the end of his driveway I apologized again, "Really Ponyboy it's fine," He repeated for the hundredth time, "At least you have loving brothers even if they're a bit overprotective." His face dropped a tad, not wanting to end on a sad note I quickly hugged him goodbye, "See you tomorrow I hope." I said cheerily. He smiled back, "Yeah, me too." He waved bye as he turned to go up the driveway. I really did hope to see him again soon, now I had to go home and face my two brothers. And honestly, knowing them the whole rest of the gang too.

As I walked into the living room everyone fell silent, they all quickly turned to face me. There was a few minutes of silence, us just staring at each other, "Well," I said cautiously "I'm going upstairs if no one is talking," as I turned to go up to my room I called back taunting, "I you can't find me just ask Soda, he'll probably be spying in my room too." I quickly ran off before they processed what I had said.

I sat in my room pondering what I thought about what had happened, how I probably wouldn't see him again... _Alright gang. What are we gonna do 'bout this?_...Not if my brothers had anything to do with it.

 _I didn't know what we were going to do. A boy's one thing, but a Soc? I didn't think I could deal with_ anymore _trouble with my kid brother. But now he was_ real _upset at me after Darry had me spy on him. I know I wasn't supposed to let him see me but I couldn't help it, that dirty Soc was all over him! Some other Socs saw too they called Pony and him "fa-" I couldn't even think about it, that Soc was gonna pay, and we had a whole gang to deliver._

I was planning to sneak out but Darry caught me in the act, I grumble some unmentionable things under my breath as I shot him a death glare. Whatever, hopefully he wasn't to expectant of me. I sat in my room grounded just reading and being bored, it was an unfair punishment. Suddenly I remembered Chase's dad and what he must think. I had to get down there.

When I got down to the West Side there was a crowd cheering on the antagonists of a brawl. Fights weren't a foreign activity for the Tulsa residents so I wasn't surprised. Even though I was on my way to Chase's house but my curiosity got the better of me, as I got closer to the crowd I could hear their chants, "SMEAR THE QUEER! SMEAR THE QUEER!" By then I had started sprinting to the gathering pushing my way through, then I saw it.

I screamed as I saw a beaten and battered Chase lying on the ground as a tall well built teenager kicked him in the stomach repeatedly, the teen's back was to me but when he turned I screamed even louder as tears burned my eyes. It was Sodapop Curtis.

When Chase saw me he gave me a pleading look with so much pain I screamed even louder so the whole state of Oklahoma could hear me. Soda turned quickly and his eyes widened as he saw he saw my horrified face, he paused for a second as I ran up fists held high only to be held back by the gang. Even with the whole gang trying to stop me I ducked and ran to Chase. As I held him in my arms he gave me a look of such morose that I started crying into his chest. Why, why'd they do this to you. When the sirens drew close everyone scattered, however, they weren't cops they were ambulances.

One week later.

I sat at Johnny's grave sobbing. "Everyone I love dies; my parents, you, and now my angel. Chase." I couldn't deal with it again, I couldn't bear the pain again. Choked up I said my goodbyes. "I guess it's time I joined you."


	2. Property of Chase "Angel" Wagner

You're sitting in the station when a tall muscular man storms in and plops and huge box on to the front desk. You look up surprised at the sudden commotion. "Umm..." You inquire meekly not wanting to be the object of further anger of the large man. "This is the cocksuckers shit, I don't care what you do with it as long as it's out of my hair." He said in a gruff angry voice. "Glad he's gone to be honest" He mumbled to himself as he left as quickly as he came in. You were more than confused on what the hell just happened and you peered into the box to see what the fuss was about. The box didn't have much of interest; some books, a box car, a letterman jacket for some team not from around here, a lighter, but most interesting was the journal sitting on the very top. "PROPERTY OF CHASE "ANGEL" WAGNER" was written in big lettering on the cover, his name sounded familiar. Then you remembered hearing about him died about a week ago, beaten to a pulp. Cracked ribs, punctured lungs, the whole deal; he didn't have a chance, whoever did that was sure pissed. Maybe you could find out something about the kid if you read a bit.

"Entry #1.  
You know it's funny. How some people can go there whole life. Without getting beat up. By anyone! Guess I'll never know how that feels. I'm not even allowed in the boy's locker room apparently. But when I came home with a black eye my dad was sure to voice his opinion, by giving me another blackened eye and a nasty bruise on my stomach. It doesn't really matter anymore to me anyways, I always rather him to beat up me than my mother. Anyway I'll go now I think I hear him coming for another round, it's always worse when he's drunk."

The next to pages are stuck together with a dark crimson liquid.

"Entry #4.   
I guess we're moving, again. Maybe I'll make some friends for once, very unlikely. The police finally caught up to my dad, it took 4 months this time. Which means that the school year is more than half way through. It's lacrosse season which I usually participate in if they take late entries. This time it'll be different, I'll make friends and I won't let anyone know. Well, wish me luck."

"Entry #5.  
This time we're in Syracuse, New York. And I've joined the lacrosse team. The goalie, Tex is amazing, muscular, tanned, piercing blue eyes, a sharp jawline. Damn that boy makes me think downright sinful thoughts. But I can't do anything about it just sit back and watch. Yeah, that will be just great. I wish people could just be free to love who they want."

"Entry #6  
Sorry I haven't updated in like a month, I've been dealing with some things. Like the fact that I have to miss at least two weeks of lacrosse because my idiot father in one of his drunken rage beatings gave me a cracked rib and a slight concussion. Also Tex has a girlfriend now, I mean I can't say anything he's a super popular and attractive guy who now has a super popular and attractive girlfriend. Such is life, oh well. It doesn't matter since I'm pretty sure we'll be moving soon, my dad's in pretty deep shit with the law and we'll probably have to go pretty far into the middle of nowhere."

"Entry #7   
I called it we're moving to Tulsa, Oklahoma. The middle of absolutely nowhere. Whatever I wish for once I could be 'normal', but we all know that will never happen."

That was the last entry. Guess it wasn't normal here, but now that pain is finally taken away from him. He was a pretty good kid I hear and so I hope he's in a better place, nobody should be killed for something as stupid as who they fall in love with, you thought to yourself closing up the book.


	3. Chapter 3

~Ponyboy's POV~

I went to his grave almost every day for months, I missed him so much it hurt to think about it... That night when I found out that Johnny didn't make out alive. 'Why'd you have to do it?' I thought 'Johnny you were so brave but I couldn't save you.' Since now was my only friends were my only real friends especially after I came out he wasn't only a greaser but a "fag" to most people. It was hard losing Johnny and now it was ten times worse, the gang was always being targeted just because of me, and I stopped going to school. Since I constantly got death treats and was getting beat up after school, even other Greasers shunned me. I knew I couldn't change who I am, but sometimes I just wish I could have hidden it better. Cherry was right, us Greasers do have too many emotions. I bet none of the Socs have this problem.

I walked down the road lost in my thoughts. I always carried a switchblade on me ever since... ugh, I hate thinking about him. Johnny was my first love and I don't think I could ever have another. But one could try. Before I knew it, I was near the West Side. I had been going to Randy's house since he for some reason still talks to me, but I stopped when I saw a kid outside his garage, I didn't recognize him, he must be the new kid I heard about. I didn't know much about him except that his dad is tuff and tough. I heard that they were from the mob, But that's probably just a rumour, Hopefully. I took a closer look at what he was doing and I gasped, it was a very familiar task that I was pretty used to doing on a normal basis by now, he was washing spray paint off the garage door. It read: 'GOD HATES FAGS!'. How original... Haven't seen that before. Before I had realized that I was staring the kid turned around. He looked embarrassed, but he didn't say anything.

Before I knew what I was doing my feet were carrying me towards him, "Hey, my name's Ponybo-", before I could finish he cut me off, "What do you want, Greaser?" I could tell he was trying to be confident but faltering. I guess I was kinda intimidating because I had grown quite a lot in the past few months. "Damn, just wondering if you need any help. I'm very experienced in washing insults off my garage." He looked skeptical like I was about to say it was all a joke and then jump him, to be honest that's what any normal Greaser would have done. But clearly I'm no normal Grease. "And why is that?" he inquired suspiciously, "Well," I started, I had already come out but I was always nervous telling new people about it, even if they seem to be in the same boat that I'm in, "Same reason you seem to have." He looked surprised, a lot of people are, I don't exactly look like the stereotype. Also it not really common to have this so called 'disease' I seem to have caught.

"Well..." he pursed his lips, "that would be really nice of you. Name's Chase, but my friends call me Angel, Well my old friends used to." his face dropped. "Yeah I heard you just moved here, where from?" I asked, he had a northern accent but I couldn't place it. It's not like I'd ever been out of the county none the less state. "I'm from Boston," he stated "We moved because of my dad's," he paused, "Work," he finished. "I came for a fresh start too but... I don't know how it got out that..." he trailed off.

"Well!" I said trying to change the subject. "Let's get to work! This door won't clean itself." he looked surprised as if he had just noticed the paint for the first time. "Oh yeah I almost forgot!" he said as he picked up his rag and handed another to me. "Thanks for helping me I didn't think that there would be someone like me here in the middle of Oklahoma." "Well I didn't think someone would ever be like me here." I replied. Which was true. It was like "Angel" was sent from heaven just for me.

"By the way how'd ya get that nickname." "Oh," his cheeks flushed a bright red. I wasn't sure why but all a sudden I felt bad. But why? He wouldn't tell me a nickname and not be prepared to explain. Would he? "Well my friends and I had liked to shoplift, nothing important just like records, cigarettes, and whenever we got caught I could just talk our way out of it, I was an angel." He looked embarrassed, I don't know why, we shoplifted all the time, if he could talk his way out, that's awesome. But that's the Greasers is it bad when a Soc did it?

"Oh really that's tuff." And I realized that he wouldn't know Greaser slang so I corrected myself "I mean that's cool, believe it or not my real name is Ponyboy." "Wow I was just about to ask you about that. What a cool name," he thought for a second "I mean tuff." he smirked. I blushed a bit a Soc wouldn't be caught dead using 'dirty Greaser slang' like that. Before we knew it we were almost finished we had fun while doing it too.

When we finally finished I asked him if he was doing anything later. He looked surprised but flattered. "R-r-really? W-well not really n-no." he stuttered. "Well yeah you're new to town and everything so maybe you wanted to check out the drive-in?" I said "Well sure! Well I'm pretty sure, I'll have to ask my dad first..." he trailed off "Mm how bout I meet you there and if I don't show I'm sorry, I just haven't really," "It's fine!" I cut him off "I hope you can make it but it's fine if you can't! If you can go I'll meet you at the end of your street at around 7:30" I smiled but he still looked downtrodden "Speaking of my dad, he should be home soon so," I could take the hint, he probably didn't want his dad to see me which is understandable but it still hurt a bit. "That's fine. See ya!" I waved as I left and he did the same. When I was down the street a bit I saw his dad pull in as he scrambled to hide the cleaning supplies. For the first time in my life I was glad my parents were gone.

Pretty soon I was back to walking lost in my thoughts. That was the first time I've ever asked a guy out since I never had the guts to try Johnny. Johnny. His name rang in my head again. I remember that I told myself that I'd take a year to try and get over him and if not... Suddenly my thought were interrupted by Chase.

Chase was interesting; he was shy but once you were friends he could be very outgoing, and he was definitely cute. But not cute in a puppy way like Johnny was, but he was cute in a cool but introverted way. I really did hope he showed up, I'll have to go get cleaned up and dressed, and I should probably tell Darry he might worry if I were gone, but not much. He didn't really like that I was gay, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. By the time I got home it was 5:30 and Darry was nowhere to be seen. Sodapop was stretched out on the couch reading the paper.

"Hey Ponyboy, what's up." "Not much. Have you seen Darry anywhere?" "Nah he's working late tonight, you know how he is. What do ya need him for?" Soda inquired with a smirk. Soda was cool with me and didn't consider it any different than if I liked girls. "Well, I might be going to the drive-in tonight with someone." I said quietly "Really!" he perked up excited to hear more details. "Well, you know how a new kid just moved here, well-" before I could finish I was cut off.

"Wait there ain't no new Greasers round, do you mean that Soc down in the West Side?" he said suspiciously. I knew he wouldn't care if it was a guy but if it was a Soc, that was a different story. "Well, yeah. But he's from Boston the only reason he's not a Greaser is 'cause he moved into the West end and not the East. He don't got a fancy car or anything." I explained to Soda, I hadn't actually seen if he had a car or not but he didn't really say anything about me being a Greaser or anything. "I don't want you going anywhere with a Soc. It could be a trick or something, maybe he's not really... you know..." he trailed off "He didn't seem like he was joking, I had helped him clean spraypaint off his garage door! Can't you just let me have something! It's the only chance I'll ever get in this god damn town and I won't let you ruin it!" I testified. He looked hurt, Sodapop and I don't fight much but when we do it blows up.

"What's the commotion about in here." Darry yelled as he came in the front door, we hadn't even heard him come in. Before Soda could protest I asked "Can I go to the drive-in tonight?" "I don't see why not, wait, with who?" "Some Soc boy!" Soda interjected. I glared at him, great now I won't even get to see if he shows up. Darry thought about for a second the he proclaimed "Sure, but be back by 12:00, and no funny business, you're still only fifteen." Soda looked appalled until Darry muttered something in his ear then he perked up a bit. If Darry was mean to me before now it was worst, now most of the time he seemed more sincere with his insults.

I would have been suspicious if I wasn't so happy, I ran off to go take a quick shower then I got dressed. By the time I was done it was 7:00 and so I started to Chase's house and was there by 7:27, I dont think I've ever made it to the West Side so quickly even when I was going to a rumble. This was my first real date and everything so I hope it goes right, if it goes at all. As soon as I finished my thought I heard yelling, "You better be back by 11:00 or else you're gonna fuckin' get it!" The man had a heavy accent and as soon as I heard the reply I knew who it was, "Yes sir we'll be back don't you worry sir." it was Chase's voice, which means, that man must be his father. Man I don't want to get on his bad side for mine and Chase's good, I'll get him back by 10:45.

As soon as Chase turned out of his yard I saw his face light up as he waved. "Hey Pony! How are ya?" "I'm good, how about you?" He looked back at his house, "Much better now that you're here." he replied with a smile. "Well," I said, "Let's get going!" We walked down the street talking and I showed him all the sights to see. (If you could call them that.) I showed him Socs and Greaser territories and neutral hangouts. When we finally got to the movie theater we watched a movie with our two favorite actors Paul Newman and Dick Van Dyke. I remember I said I didn't like to go to the movies with people but this time it was okay, we had sat out on a blanket that I bought and watched the movie until about 30 minutes in I snuck a quick glance at Chase.

He was in a short sleeve shirt that showed off his muscles well, I remember he said that he used to be quarterback on his football team back in Boston. He was small but well built he looked as if he ran fast, I hoped he would join the track team. Since he's not from around here he probably didn't know how cold it got at night. As soon as I thought that he visibly shivered. "Forgot a jacket I see?" I inquired concerned. "Yeah," another shiver, "I didn't think it'd get so cold at night" I considered giving him my jacket, it was a bit big on me length wise so it would be far too big for him. Even though he was a year older than me I was about 4 inches taller than him. But I offered to share it with him, he look surprised but thankful he accepted the offer ardently. So I took my arm out of one of the sleeves and draped it over him, as soon as we touched I felt a hot surge rush to my cheeks as I blushed profusely. I quickly covered my face so he couldn't see as I turned back to the movie.

A little while later I started to get hungry so I got up to go to the concessions "Do you want anything?" I asked "Umm," he thought for a second, "Some popcorn would be nice.. If you don't mind." He asked "Sure!" I said pleasantly as I went to go get the food. When I got back he was watching the film contently so I plopped down next to him handing him the food. He went to grab some money out of his pocket and I stopped him,"It'll be my treat tonight." I said I wanted to be a gentleman tonight. "I have to pay you back somehow," he said with a smirk. "Well you don't have t-" I was cut off with a kiss to the cheek. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SOC!" someone boomed. I turned around surprised to see Soda pointing accusingly at Chase.

People had turned to see what the commotion was and sneered when they saw who it was. Chase looked surprised, and scared, I don't blame him. Sodapop was pretty intimidating, he had built up even more muscle to "Protect his kid brother" I found it unneeded but he doesn't listen to anyone anyways. "Sodapop Curtis! What do you think you're doing here!" I asked accusingly. "What are you doing here, with a Soc!" he retorted, even though he knew full well why I was there with a Soc. I glared at him in a way that if looks could kill he'd be six feet under.

I grabbed Chase's hand and dragged him away "Come on." I grumbled, I didn't try to be so rough but I couldn't help it. I was fuming, I couldn't believe Soda would spy on me, I didn't beliv- Wait Darry. He had to have put Soda up to this, but why? I knew he didn't exactly like it but this was low, even for him, I mean co-. "-nyboy? Ponyboy? Hello?" I had just realized Chase was talking to me.

"Sorry." I apologized. "I just can't believe they would," "It's fine. Anyway have you got the time?" I checked my watch "Shoot!" I exclaimed. "It's 10:30!" And with that we were up and running again. When we got to Chase's house it was 10:45. Now that's the fastest I've ever gotten to the West Side. When we were at the end of his driveway I apologized again, "Really Ponyboy it's fine," He repeated for the hundredth time, "At least you have loving brothers even if they're a bit overprotective." His face dropped a tad, not wanting to end on a sad note I quickly hugged him goodbye, "See you tomorrow I hope." I said cheerily. He smiled back, "Yeah, me too." He waved bye as he turned to go up the driveway. I really did hope to see him again soon, now I had to go home and face my two brothers. And honestly, knowing them the whole rest of the gang too.

As I walked into the living room everyone fell silent, they all quickly turned to face me. There was a few minutes of silence, us just staring at each other, "Well," I said cautiously "I'm going upstairs if no one is talking," as I turned to go up to my room I called back taunting, "I you can't find me just ask Soda, he'll probably be spying in my room too." I quickly ran off before they processed what I had said.

I sat in my room pondering what I thought about what had happened, how I probably wouldn't see him again... Alright _gang. What are we gonna do 'bout this?_ ...Not if my brothers had anything to do with it.

 _I didn't know what we were going to do. A boy's one thing, but a Soc? I didn't think I could deal with_ anymore _trouble with my kid brother. But now he was real upset at me after Darry had me spy on him. I know I wasn't supposed to let him see me but I couldn't help it, that dirty Soc was all over him! Some other Socs saw too they called Pony and him "_ fa _-" I couldn't even think about it, that Soc was gonna pay, and we had a whole gang to deliver._

I was planning to sneak out but Darry caught me in the act, I grumble some unmentionable things under my breath as I shot him a death glare. Whatever, hopefully he wasn't to expectant of me. I sat in my room grounded just reading and being bored, it was an unfair punishment. Suddenly I remembered Chase's dad and what he must think. I had to get down there.

When I got down to the West Side there was a crowd cheering on the antagonists of a brawl. Fights weren't a foreign activity for the Tulsa residents so I wasn't surprised. Even though I was on my way to Chase's house but my curiosity got the better of me, as I got closer to the crowd I could hear their chants, "SMEAR THE QUEER! SMEAR THE QUEER!" By then I had started sprinting to the gathering pushing my way through, then I saw it.

I screamed as I saw a beaten and battered Chase lying on the ground as a tall well built teenager kicked him in the stomach repeatedly, the teen's back was to me but when he turned I screamed even louder as tears burned my eyes. It was Sodapop Curtis.

When Chase saw me he gave me a pleading look with so much pain I screamed even louder so the whole state of Oklahoma could hear me. Soda turned quickly and his eyes widened as he saw he saw my horrified face, he paused for a second as I ran up fists held high only to be held back by the gang. Even with the whole gang trying to stop me I ducked and ran to Chase. As I held him in my arms he gave me a look of such morose that I started crying into his chest. Why, why'd they do this to you. When the sirens drew close everyone scattered, however, they weren't cops they were ambulances.

One week later.

I sat at Johnny's grave sobbing. "Everyone I love dies; my parents, you, and now my angel. Chase." I couldn't deal with it again, I couldn't bear the pain again. Choked up I said my goodbyes. "I guess it's time I joined you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot, I promise none of my other chapters will be so long so I hope you like short chapters.


	4. Somebody's to Blame

~Sodapop's POV~

"I didn't try to kill him. I was just trying to teach him a lesson, but I got carried away. Me and the gang stormed out of the house as soon as we made sure Pony wasn't going anywhere, we made it to the west side and it wasn't hard, finding out where he lived. He was popular, but, not in a good way, if it wasn't for Ponyboy's no one would have turned me in."   
I explained to the police officer, I was sitting in the station because apparently Ponyboy had called in to inform them of what had really happened to that kid they brought in, and let me say it was not looking good for me. Suddenly Darry burst into the room with two cops chasing after him.   
"What the hell do you think you're doing young man!" The officer questioned.  
"I'm really sorry sir, but I need Soda right now. My brother." He was wheezing, "He's gone!"  
"Wait what! Where's Ponyboy?" I asked cautiously.  
"If I knew you think I'd be bustin' in a station to get your sorry ass!" God I really knew it was trouble, Darry didn't swear much so when he did he ment business, and boy was he pissed, "I'm really sorry," he pleaded with the officers, "But he really might do something we'll all regret, you don't want two dead teens on your hands do you?!" "Well u-" Darry cut him off  
"Right now he could be dying and it'd be your fault!" The officer stuttered and stepped out of the way letting us through and Darry grabbed my had and sprinted, dragging me until we were far off from the station. His chest was heaving and his breath caught, I thought he was just winded from running but when I looked at his face and he was sobbing. I slowed down and got a better look at his face, he was distraught. I held his face in my hands gingerly and tried to calm him down.  
"Shh." I coaxed him towards a bench and we sat down.  
"H- he could b-be anywhere." He blundered, "He could be dying and we can't do a damn thing." I patted his back in an attempt to calm my shaking brother, "It's my fault." He said bluntly.  
"No it's not, not at all" I reassured.   
"Yeah it is, I was too hard on him, I was the one who told you to spy on him, I was the one who wouldn't let him out of the house, I constantly teased and bullied him and now he's gone and it's my fault." He looked so upset, I just wanted to hold him and comfort him. But I need to think, where could he be?   
"The cemetery!" I exclaimed, excitedly. He looked up me confused. "His favorite place to go, he went there every day for months." I explained. He perked up a bit and quickly nodded, soon we were up and running again. It was a race against time, a race the boys couldn't afford to lose.


	5. New Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop there and let me correct it, I wanna live a life from a new perspective...

Darry's POV

Soda and I sprinted to the cemetery. He was leading me By my hand, thankfully since my vision was clouded by my tears. I had to get a grip on myself, I know can't let Pony see me like this. If we find him at all, I know he probably doesn't want to see us anyways. I know Soda didn't mean to actually kill him, but I know that's what really drove Pony off the edge. I know, **I had to stay strong for Ponyboy.**

Soda's POV

I knew Darry was right, but I couldn't think about that. I knew that it was my fault that Pony was gone. I knew that if we didn't find him he would definitely do something that he would regret, that we all would regret. The whole gang has tried so hard to support and protect him for so long to just lose him like this. I knew, I just didn't want to imagine. **I had to stay strong, for everyone.**

Ponyboy's POV

 **I couldn't stay strong, not anymore.** I sat sobbing at Johnny's grave. "I guess it's time I joined you." I picked up my switchblade and started carving. Then I heard screaming, I looked over to see two tall boys running towards me screaming. I recognized Sodapop, but, I didn't recognize the crying man being pulled behind him. Was that... Darry! I have never seen him this broken down, "That can't be beacause of me. Could it?" I pondered, momentarily forgettingt about my bleeding wrists. I looked down, my jacket,my jeans, the ground near me, soaked in dark red liquid. I took one final look at my brothers as they grew closer, and then, everything went dark.

Soda's POV

"Nooo!" I screamed as my younger brother hit the ground, hard. I ran even faster adrenaline pumping through my veins, I couldn't let him die. Not yet, not now. I rushed to his side and picked him up to check for a pulse, I looked back at Darry and he had collapsed where we were standing and was sitting crying. "How could he just sit there when our brother was dying!?" I thought furious. I turned my attention back to Ponyboy, he desperately needed a hospital, we weren't to far, but I'd need help carrying him. "Darrel Curtis! Get up and help me get him to a hospital before he dies!" Darry looked up surprised and confused. I rolled my eyes, he's always acting like he's so smart but when it's important he just shuts down. "He still has a pulse," I elabrolated, slightly annoyed. He moved forward cautiously gingerly picking up the unconscious boy, he gently cupped his cheek in his rough and looked over his limp body, "But not for long." I said interrupting the moment.

Darry's POV

I looked over the debilitated teen in my arms, my eyes choosing a final resting place his wrist. "Jesus Pony, thank God we got here before you could go deep enough to kill, but you have lost a lot of blood. I'm surprised you're still alive." I thought to myself, "But not for long." Soda interrupted my thoughts. "He needs a hospital." I agreed. "No shit," he rolled his eyes. "Let's get going if we drive fast enough we'll get a police escort." With that we ran out of the cemetery me carrying Ponyboy and when we got to the car Soda drove. When we got to the hospital we went straight to the emergency room, the doctor's rushed around getting him a bed and a room all the while we just stood in the middle of it all, wondering. Wondering if Pony would be ok, wondering what would happen to him wondering what would happen to us, wondering if anything could ever be normal again. That I guess we'll just have to see. Then I heard something I never thought I'd hear. "I need a cigarette." That was my voice! It was like I couldn't control it I looked at Soda his face was devoid of expression, his reply came out raspy, barley a whisper. "Me too."


	6. My Fault

Soda's POV  
Once we got to the hospital and Ponyboy was whisked away Darry turned to me and said, "I need a cigarette" I looked at him too dulled to see his expression and too tired wear any of my own, "Me too." I whispered, I know I never smoke but I counted this a special occasion. I was running on autopilot and was barley getting by on my own. To be honest, I needed more than a cigarette, I was going to go visit Steve after we got out. I couldn't stand to go home, I especially couldn't stay in the same room as Ponyboy not in this state. I can't tell who I'm worried for more in that situation, Me or him. Wait! I need to stop being so selfish! It's not about me, it can't be about me. I'm basically the reason that Ponyboy is almost dead and it was because I was so selfish, I couldn't let Pony be happy without me. Everything is my fault. Chase is my fault. Ponyboy is my fault. The reason that Darry is basically catatonic, my fault. It's. All. My. Fault. And it will always be my fault. I definitely an going to need something stronger than a cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> That was super short but I didn't want to leave you hanging, the next chapter will be much longer but it might be a while since school just started for me and updates will be a lot slower. Comment if you want me to actually finish this or not anything is appreciated. See ya! ;-p


End file.
